herofandomcom-20200223-history
Felicia (Darkstalkers)
Felicia is a heroine from the Darkstalkers series and is a catwoman. She was raised by Sister Rose but then orphaned after her death. Through the years, Felicia endured the prejudice of the ignorant world who feared Darkstalkers. Despite it all, she never lost her positive outlook on life. One day, Felicia planned to hit the big time in Vegas where she aspires to become a singing sensation to promote bonds between the races. Among the Darkstalkers cast, Felicia is unanimously the truly good character of the bunch as the others usually have their own agendas or are anti-heroes at best. Although she would rather not resort to violence, she can fight just as ferociously when the situation calls for it. Felicia has been around to help stop the threat of Galactus and in the end, performed in a concert with Dazzler as her guest performer. Background Felicia is a catwoman who was taken in and raised by a nun named Sister Rose who gave her the name Felicia from the word "Felicity". Despite her identity as a Darkstalker being exposed, she was not turned away by her as Felicia had feared. When Rose passed away, Felicia left her town hoping to be a musical star. She knew that the outside world was not pretty as it was filled with much prejudice towards Darkstalkers for being different. Despite this, Felicia never lost hope, as she remembered what she was told before that one has to obtain happiness on their own. She wishes there to be a way for peaceful coexistance between Darkstalkers and humans alike. For that, she pursues her dream of becoming a famous musical star to serve as a bridge between the two races. During her travels, she met many other Catgirls of her kind. With her new found friends, she set out for her dream of being on stage. Eventually, she and her friends successfully started a musical with Felicia being the main star after being scouted by a talent agent. In the events of Vampire Savior, she wondered about how she could make others happy. In her ending, she constructed an orphanage named the 'Felicity House'. Personality She is an energetic and optimistic catgirl who enjoys singing, dancing and making friends with people. All she wishes for is peaceful coexistence with humans and doesn't resort to fighting unless she cannot avoid it. Because of this, she stands out among all the other Darkstalkers, many of whom are antihero at best. Physical Appearance Felicia has a thick, long mane of blue hair reaching her waist. Her body is nearly naked save for strips of white fur lining her body like a thong bikini, and her arms and legs from the elbows and knees down are covered in white fur, ending in over-sized cat paws, sporting red claws. Cat ears protrude from her head and a long thin tail from the small of her back. Appearances in other media Felicia had appeared in the 3 Darkstalker games as well as in Puzzle Fighter, Pocket Fighter, Namco X Capcom, Cross Edge, Marvel vs. Capcom 2, and Ultimate/Marvel vs. Capcom 3. She was seen alongside other fellow Darkstalkers such as Morrigan and Hsien-Ko. She also appears in the 4-part OVA where she meets Lord Raptor and the werewolf, Jon Talbain. Felicia also appears in the American cartoon as the main heroine. The only difference is that she was made to appear to be wearing a bra with a ruby latch. ''Project X Zone 2'' Felicia makes an appearance in Project X Zone 2 as a support character for any of the playable characters. Trivia *Her Japanese voice actress also voiced Kari Kamiya. *Felicia was originally was going to be designed as a werepanther. Even earlier, the initial idea for her character was a large African woman with the power to become a leopard and maul the opponent. *Felicia has the largest bust of the Darkstalkers females, beating even SNK's Mai Shiranui by one centimeter. *Although her fur preserves her modesty, Felicia is fully naked and wears no clothing. Her bare butt remains uncovered and can be seen during some attacks. *She has the second-most appearances outside of Darkstalkers behind Morrigan Aensland. *In Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, her win quote against Frank West has her mentioning her goal of extending her career from musicals to films. This could also be seen as a reference to her Pocket Fighter storyline where she sought out Ken to gain a movie contract. *Felicia is the first barefoot female fighter in a fighting game. *Felicia's DLC for Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 has her play as Yellow Iris from Battle Circuit, a classic Capcom beat 'em up. Yellow Iris was heavily inspired by Felicia, even having some of Felicia's attacks in her move set. *Like Morrigan, Felicia was voiced consistently in the games up to Cross Edge by her original voice actress, Kae Araki. As of Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, she is now voiced by Kana Asumi. *Felicia shares some similarities with Sonic the Hedgehog. Their battles techniques, involving rolling into a ball (her rolling bucker and his Spin Dash) and their kicking moves (her delta kick and his numerous kicking attacks). They're also the fastest characters of their franchise, and are both animal/human-like creatures. *Felicia's official art for Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is visually similar to her official art from the original Darkstalkers game. *In Revelations: Persona, the catgirl-type enemy Nekomata has the same name (in the English version) and traits as Felicia. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes, Felicia is the only female character who is barefoot. *Felicia's "Midnight Bliss" form is a shout-out to the famous skirt blowing action of Marilyn Monroe. *Some of Felicia's artwork depicts her incorrectly with blue eyes instead of green, and it seems to have become an increasingly common error in recent years, with even her Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds' character model having this incorrect eye color. *She breaks the fourth wall in one of her win quotes in Vampire Savior/Darkstalkers 3; mentioning her appearances in Night Warriors, Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo, and Darkstalkers. She also mentions Blanka from Street Fighter in her ending for Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge. Gallery y project-x-zone-2-06-16-15-3.jpg|Project X Zone 2 Appearance Felica.png|Marvel vs Capcom 3 Appearance felicia-nxc-big.jpg|Namco X Capcom Appearance f35c37798887baed8bed060f501fb983.jpg vh-tas_catgirl.jpg x Felicia-OnimushaSoul.jpg 2baf68c40c7ad9d332ff3fda9e22d849-d5s753s.jpg Felicia-xedge-0.jpg External links * http://darkstalkers.wikia.com/wiki/Felicia Navigation Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Animals Category:Philanthropists Category:Project X Zone Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Self-Aware Category:Orphans Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighter Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Hybrids Category:One-Man Army Category:Pure Good Category:Comic Relief Category:Horror Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Pacifists Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Selfless Category:Sympathetic Category:Merciful Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Misguided Category:Chaste Category:Role Models Category:Harmonizers Category:Charismatic Category:Insecure Category:Voice of Reason Category:Stock Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Mentor Category:Honorable